Good Night Kiss
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Naruto's mom Kushina knows what's best for her son, and it happens to be young Uchiha Sasuke. Set in AU, This is a very sweet love story between best friends growing up together. NaruSasu. Tenth: Age 16 and I think you all know what this means ;) The boys finally get together! Wooot!
1. Auntie-talk

**Fluffiness and sweetness and cuteness overload! It's young!Sasuke, about 8 years old and Naruto's mom, Kushina, talking!**

**Not in the ninja universe :)**

**Naruto and Sasuke are both 8-ish.**

**Kushina is all smileys and grins and laugh (just like I see her).**

**Warnings: Get your toothbrush ready, in case you'll get caries from the sweetness.**

**What is this: It's a dialogue between Kushina and Sasuke.**

**Who wrote this: me ~~hehe**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I have never in my life owned Naruto, but hey, so haven't you either! =P**

* * *

Kushina saw Sasuke sitting on the bench at the park and decided to go and greed the good friend of her son. Getting closer to the boy she noticed that there was a frown on his little face.

"Nee, Sasuke-sweetie?"

"…What?"

"Aww, don't look so dubious! I just wanna have a little talk with ya!"

"But adults don't speak of nice things."

"Eeh? What do you mean we don't?"

"When my mom and dad want to have a talk, I've done something to disappoint them…" Sasuke looked a little sad again and Kushina wanted him to be happy dammit!

"But you see Sasuke, I'm not your mommy or daddy."

"I know that Kushina-san."

"Oh for the love of Kami, would you call me aunt already?"

"…"

"Mom's fine too, if you want."

"But you're Naruto's mom."

"Yeah, and since you two are so good friends it feels like you're my own son!"

"Really?" Sasuke looked at Kushina lifting his brow, not believing what she said.

"Oh yeah, Naruto invites you over almost everyday, doesn't he?"

"Actually it's everyday, but I can't always come."

"Right, your mom wants you to spend time at home too, eh?"

"That, and father wants to see that I don't necklet school."

"Hah! That's Fukagu for ya for sure! You and Itachi are the smartest kids in the neighbourhood even without studying at all!" Kushina laughed.

"Father always says not to listen to that, too."

"Haha, I'm sure he does. He doesn't hate me, you know."

"I didn't say he hates you…"

"But you think I'm not his favourite either?"

"Of course you're not, mom is his favourite." The young raven head said pouting.

"Oh-HAHAHA!" Kushina clenched her stomach as she almost fell of the bench laughing.

"Wh-why are you laughing?"

"You're so cute!"

"A-am not!" Sasuke blushed and glared at the woman daring to call him cute.

"Yes you are. I didn't mean favourite like that, silly… I simply meant that even if he would never ask me for a family dinner if my husband wouldn't happen to be his good business partner, he doesn't completely _hate_ me."

"Okay…"

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"What is it?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

"…Yeah, he's my friend."

"But, isn't he like… a little _more_ than a friend to you?"

"You mean like a best friend?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

"Well, lets go with that then. Is he your best friend?" Kushina sighed at Sasuke's innocence and decided to skip the bees and birds talk for now.

"He's actually my only friend… I like him a lot, I think maybe God gave me someone as good friend as Naruto is, so that I wouldn't even need another friends."

"…" Kushina stared at Sasuke who was deep in thought, and there was a smile on his face too.

"What?"

"No, no, it's nothing… That was just so, deep and thoughtful…"

"Do you think Naruto likes me as much as I like him?" He asked and looked down at his hands.

"Oh Sasuke you shouldn't worry about that, Naruto loves you lots." Kushina said honestly and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"You talk funnily Kushina-san."

"Haha, I do, eh? I come from a long distance ya know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I moved to Konoha when I was just a little girl."

"How young were you?"

"I was… About your age I think."

"Did you move with your family?"

"Ah, I didn't."

"Really? Wh-Didn't you miss you mommy?" Sasuke looked absolutely amazed by the fact that someone would even think about not living with their family.

"Yeah I did, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I found my naruto."

"…Naruto?" Sasuke asked and tilted his head again, this woman made no sense.

"Eeh I meant it like poetry-like, since you said about Naruto being God's gift to you and so…"

"I don't get what you mean."

"Haha, yeah… Ymm, let's put it this way; I met Minato."

"Naruto's dad."

"Yep, and guess what?"

"You fell in love with him?"

"Not quite, I actually hated him."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. We always argued and fought and then he would cry after I won at everything, but somehow… I noticed that Minato was a very sweet and loving man and before I noticed, I fad fallen for him." Kushina told Sasuke who was listening intensely.

"So you married him." He said after thinking a while.

"That I did. So, do you think that would happen with you and Naruto?"

"With Naruto?" The surprise in his voice was as clear as the blush coming back on his face.

"You like him don't you?"

"I like him, but-"

"Sasuke, you know, you don't have to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"I saw you two kiss the last time you guys had a sleepover."

"YOU DID?!"

"Yeah, thank God I had my camera with me."

"You-No!"

"What? Of course I had to take a picture of it!"

"But you got it all wrong!"

"You two wer-what? I did?"

"Yes! Naruto always gives me a good night kiss."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"…For few years already."

"…On the lips?"

"Well… It wasn't always on the lips…" Sasuke mumbled not looking at Kushina anymore.

"Do you like it when Naruto does that?"

"I…Well yeah, it does feel nice. It makes me feel like I'm special to him." Sasuke smiled a little and lifted his head again. Kushina could think but how absolutely cute the boy looked like that.

"I'm sure you are, honey." She said smiling at the boy.

"He said I'm the only one who gets a good night kiss from him."

"Hmp, you two sure are cute."

"Why are you smirking like that?"

"I'm just thinking…"

"Thinking of what?"

"Tell you what Sasuke, tonight, come to our place to spend the night over. And when it comes to the time when Naruto should give you a good night kiss, _you_ kiss him."

"But, why?"

"He would like it."

"He would?"

"You said you like it, so it could make Naruto feel special too."

"…You might be right."

"Worth a shot, right? I'm sure it would make him really happy."

"…"

"Aaww, what's with that smile, sweetie?"

"I just thought…"

"Yeah?"

"I really like it when he's happy and smiling… It makes me happy too. Thanks Kushina-san, I feel a lot better now."

"Sure honey, anytime."

"Bend down."

"Hm? Why-" Sasuke took a hold of Kushina's head and pressed a kiss between her brows.

"Haha, awe how cute of you."

"It was a thank you kiss."

"Wouldn't Naruto be jealous?"

"It was only on the forehead."

"Right… So let's walk together to my house?"

"Okay aunt!" Sasuke said and took the hand Kushina offered him. On the way back home Kushina kept asking embarrassing questions of Sasuke's 'like' for Naruto.

* * *

**Should I continue this? =D**

**I know it's kinda weird, with mostly only talking in it but I like to write this stuff… **

**So, review please x)**


	2. He kissed me!

**Second chappie! Woot Naruto's here!**

**Same day as in first chapter, only this is later that evening.**

**Thanks for reviews and follows guys! And favs too of course ;)**

* * *

"Mom? Mom! MOM? MOOOOM!" Naruto yelled as he went from room to room looking for his mom.

"What what what what?" His mom finally answered sleepily as she came form her bedroom wearing only a morning robe.

"Shh! No one must hear us!" Naruto shhhed his mother and pulled her to kitchen and sat her down on the chair.

"I think everyone woke up to that scream just now." Kushina laughed and picked her son up to sit on her lap.

"But I didn't find you!" Naruto said pouting his lips.

"I was sleeping already, honey! So, what did you need me for? You hungry?"

"No, it's… Can you keep a secret?"

"Hmm."

"Pinky swear it! I don't want you telling this to daddy!" Naruto told his mommy and offered his pinky. Kushina placed her own pinky finger next to Naruto's.

"Okay, okay. Fine, here, I pinky swear."

"Good."

"So, what's so important that you gotta tell it to me in the middle of a fricken night?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up mom, but I was so excited I can't sleep!"

"About what, sweetie?"

"You won't believe it, but Sasuke _kissed _me!"

"Wha-he did? Oh, it worked then!" Kushina said happily.

"Wha-what worked?! Have you been hiding this from me all this time?! And to think I trusted you!" Naruto suddenly yelled and hit his mom on the head.

"Narut-"

"You're a witch and you made love potion which you made Sasuke drink, right? You're the best and the worst mom at the same time!" Naruto cried in his arms.

"Naruto, shut it. I'm not a witch!"

"You aren't? But where did you get that love potion then?" Naruto asked not believing her anymore, no one can fool Uzumaki Naruto!

"There was no love potion, dummy! I heard Sasuke say he likes it when you give him a good night kiss, so I told him that he should kiss you too!" Kushina explained to her too 'sometimes too dummy' son.

"You did? And he really said he likes it?!" Naruto asks beginning to jump up and down.

"Yes, he really said that."

"Iiiiih! I'm so happy I don't know what to do!" Naruto does the fan-girl-squeak and giggles loudly.

"Aaaw come hear so I can hug you!" Kushina grinned and pulled Naruto into a crushing hug.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too Naruto! And I'm so happy for you!"

"Ano-Are you coming back to bed, Naruto?" Sasuke, wrapped in a blanked, asked from the doorway. Both Uzumakis stopped their acts.

"Eh? Sasuke, did we wake you up?" Kushina asks him.

"Not really, it was just cold in the bed…" Sasuke says blushing and holds the blanked tighter, looking fricking cute.

"Aaw, now don't let Sasuke get cold Naruto! Hurry up! Both of you, back to bed! It's almost midnight!" Kushina hurries the boys and practically pushes Naruto close Sasuke.

"Yes mom!" Naruto smiles and takes Sasuke's hand in his left one and starts to drag him towards his bedroom.

"Good night, aunt." Sasuke says and stumbles over his feet because of the big blanket. Noticing this and not being the one to pass a perfect opportunity, Naruto picks Sasuke up bridal style and carries him the rest of the way.

"Good night sweeties." Kushina sighs looking after them and knows that someday she would see those two giving some other than 'good night kisses' only.

* * *

**Hehe, I sure like where this is going… ;D**

**Review, my love!**


	3. Baby-humping

**Minato arrives! **

**I love this thing, I'm surprised I wrote it into a chapter, since I thought I would never.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

"Kushina…" Minato sighed as he sat next to his wife.

"Hm?" She said with mouth full of ramen.

"Fukagu called me."

"And? Did he invite us to dinner?"

"No-What is it with you and dinners anyways?"

"I like their food!"

"…Whatever, do you have any idea what he might have told me?"

"Ymm… is this like a game where I try to guess for like seven minutes and then you finally just tell me what's up instead of asking stupid 'do you know'?"

"I was just giving you a chance to be a good wife."

"I'm a perfect wife!"

"But you told my business partner's wife about it before me."

"No, I told it to my friend."

"You're friends?"

"Yeah, we are friends! She's like the most awesome person ever to shop with!"

"How so?"

"When we're done shopping, or just need a break, we go have lunch and she always treats me!"

"Kushina… You shouldn't always let her treat you…"

"But! But, she says she doesn't know how else she would know how to thank me for spending time with her."

"Why does a friend need to thank you for that?"

"She wouldn't, of course, but that's how rich people are. So out of it they don't even know it. I tried to explain it to her, but she insisted."

"Okay, if you say so. But this too, you didn't say anything!"

"I thought you would have asked. It's nice you know, you trust me so much you don't even ask where I go!" Kushina grinned.

Minato sighed and kissed Kushina, putting his hands around her waist.

"Tell me." Minato said with stern voice.

"…What?" Kushina asked all innocent like.

"What was that fricking video about?!"

"Did you see it?"

"_Yes_."

"Well then you should already know what it was about."

"But, but… There were babies and, and…Humping!"

"Yeah?"

"Why does babies hump each other?!"

"It wasn't humping each other, to be exact. It was Naruto humping Sasuke."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was! Hey I know, let's watch the video again now, and see which way it was."

"Okay…"

Kushina found the video from her computer and pressed play.

_The video was filmed when the boys had been only one-year-old babies. Kushina's face was the only thing visible for a while, but only until she figured how to use the camera. She turned and filmed the living room. The house was the same; Naruto had always lived in this house only after all. On the floor, right in front of the TV, was the cutest little human being. Black hair, legs up, wearing only dark blue t-shirt and a diaper and he even had his hands in his mouth. Kushina let out a loud 'aaaaaw' and then soon there was another baby crawling in to the picture. Blond boy was also wearing nothing but a diaper and an orange sleeveless shirt. He quickly made his way across the carpet and to Sasuke._

"_Tytyy."_

_Sasuke turned to look away from the TV for a moment as Naruto begin slapping his tummy non-too gently, like babies do._

"_Tyyiii." He answered Naruto who had taken his other hand and beginning to eat it too._

"_Naruto don't bite Sasuke, okay?" Kushina told him, not even getting Naruto's attention though._

"_Wawwawawaaawa."_

"_Wawawaw?"_

"_Tyhn."_

"_Waaawwa."_

_Naruto and Sasuke looked ridiculous talking to each other without a single real word in their conversation and both still seemed to understand the other perfectly._

_Then happened the thing that got the babies mothers squeak and fathers face palm._

_Naruto moved so he was laying on Sasuke, their tummies touching. He was excited and happy to get to play with this baby that kept disappearing time to times, so of course he started to jump up and down! But since he was on his tummy, and on Sasuke too, it looked like he was humping the boy under him._

_After a while of Naruto humping Sasuke and them eating each other's hands, Kushina was laughing so hard she accidentally switched the camera off._

Minato stared at the screen.

"I told you Naruto humped him."

"…"

"So yeah, I had totally forgotten about this and when I found it from my files, I send it Mikoto! The boys are so cute! Right?"

"I, ymm… Why did you keep this video?"

"To play it on Naruto's 16th birthday of course! Can you just imagine what his friends will think of this? Ahahaha!"

"Kushina! You're even more evil then I thought! Thank God you're not my mother-Ouch!"

* * *

**Here where I live the first words that babies say are usually:**

**äiijä**=duude** XD**

**vaavva (vauva)**=baby

**ii (isi)**=daddy

**This is based on three years study I did all around Finland when my baby bro was baby.**

**I have absolutely no idea what babies say in English =P**

**Rrrreview?**


	4. Trick or Treat

**I wanted to write something really quick before having to start studying for Germany test tomorrow (I'm so gonna fuck it up) so having to write this in a rush, without any planning before hand is my excuse for it to be rushed. Hehe**

**9-ish (Their age)**

**And tun-tun it's Halloween!**

* * *

"There!" Kushina tapped Sasuke's head. She had now adjusted the kitty ears on his head and she had finished his make up before that. "Perfect. Now get your costume on." She smiled at the little boy with reddish cheeks. God he was cute!

"MOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Gosh that Naruto… Always yelling." Kushina sighed and left Sasuke alone in Naruto's room upstairs. "WHAAAAAT?" She yelled on her way down.

"Is Sasuke ready? I wanna go trick or treating already!" Naruto jumped excitedly on the sofa in his orange foxy outfit. With Sasuke dressed as kitty and Naruto as a fox they matched perfectly together. Just as Mikoto planned when she and Kushina had shopped the costumes for the best friends.

"He's ready as soon as he's in his outfit, have patience."

"But mom! I've waited for three minutes already!"

"He's ready in a second! Quit bouncing!"

Naruto sat down and crossed his arms. He pouted muttering something about stupid slow teme.

"I'm ready!" Sasuke's voice chirped happily from stairs and Naruto was up in seconds. He ran to greet Sasuke and hugged him tight.

"Nee, nee! Let's go! Let' go!" Taking Sasuke's hand in his Naruto left for front door.

"Wait, wait, foxy-boy. Don't wanna forget your candy baskets, right? Now," Kushina kissed both boys on the forehead and then pushed them out through the door. "-stay on our neighbourhood, not further!"

"Okay!" Boys yelled and Sasuke waived at Kushina before he was forced to run with the excited dobe still pulling his hand.

* * *

"Ihihi."

Naruto grinned and held his basket high above his head.

"I see you got lots of candy. Did you get as much, kitty?"

"I dunno, but I think I got pretty well too." Sasuke told Kushina and showed her his basket too.

"Mom, they loved us! Everyone wanted to pet us and the little kids stopped just to touch our tails." Naruto told happily as the woman helped the boys get out of most of their costumes.

"But there was this weird big guy too, who pushed me…"

"What?! Someone pushed my little kitty?!" Kushina yelled and hugged Sasuke as if he was a little child. Which he kinda was, but not that little.

"I barked at the guy and protected Sasuke!" Naruto said proudly, pushing his chest forward.

"Oh, you did now? Say Sasuke, did he protect you well?"

"Yeah… The big guy went away and Naruto held my hand so I wasn't scared after that." He said blushing and Naruto hugged him with his mom.

"Hey hey hey! If there's a group hug them count me in too!" Minato laughed as he appeared in to the hall. He hugged all the three of them.

"Dad! You're crushing us!" Naruto laughed and his dad lightened his hold.

"So, how was trick or treating, boys?"

"It was fun!"

"It was even funnier than last year! I even got to go with Sasuke this year!"

"Yeah, we're still sorry you had to stay home because of chicken pox last year buddy." Minato said ruffling Sasuke's hair. "So… How 'bout pizza, huh? Anyone interested?"

"Yay! I want extra cheese!"

"Okay, one with extra cheese ordered! Sasuke, what do you wanna have in your pizza?"

"Anything Naruto's ordering's fine with me."

"Alright, you boys go off play in Naruto's room and I'll call you down when the pizzas are here."

"'Kay! Let's go and see what we got Sasuke!"

"Okie!" This time, it was Sasuke grabbing Naruto's shirt as they disappeared up stairs together.

* * *

**I don't even think I can imagine Sasuke in anything else but kitty outfit anymore… xD**

**I just re-read this and realized that nothing even happened... Well, what do kids that age even do? Nothing.**

**Review, please!**


	5. Night Over

**Little bit longer than the last one I think… Well, I hope you like it x)**

**((I just bought a manga called _The Student Council President's Kitten_ and I'll now start reading it yaay~))**

**10-ish (their age)**

**Night Over**

* * *

So, back when you were ten, how did you spend your Wednesday evenings? Did you have a habit of going to your best friend's house, eat dinner with his family that already felt like your own and then watch a movie or two? After that, playing some video games and maybe studying if there was a test coming up? Making a bed in the basement and lying there next to your best friend until you fell asleep? No? For Naruto and Sasuke this had become a habit.

Every Wednesday evening, Sasuke would get a ride from either one of his own or Naruto's parents and spend the whole day at Uzumakis. And in the following morning the boys would go to school together. It was funny how they liked to spend more time at Uzumakis than at Uchihas, but Sasuke's not-so-laid-back father might be to blame there. Lots of work and loud kids didn't go so well together. Luckily Naruto's parents were so loud themselves, so they really didn't even bother how much noise the boys made while playing and doing what ever it was they did.

It was already pass nine, and boys were lying on the double bed in the basement. The room was dark and quiet, but either of the boys could fall asleep.

"Sasuke, if you were an animal, what animal what ya wanna be?"

"Hmm? I don't know… Maybe a bird? I could fly then, you know."

"Yeah, but I thought being a bee would be even more awesome!"

"How so? Don't they just live the serve their queen?"

"Oh… But the world would be like a huuuuge place if I was tiny."

"The world's still pretty big even if you're size of a human…"

"But we can't sit on flowers, bees can!"

"Why would anyone want to sit on a flower?"

"They are pretty and they smell funny."

"But some of them smell quite bad."

"Just sit on the kind that smells good! Geez."

"Hn… Why are you even thinking 'bout it?"

"It just popped in my mind when I heard mom and dad talk today."

"What were they talking 'bout?"

"They said something about 'bees and birds talk', what ever that means."

"Kinda like what we just said, you want to be a bee and I would be a bird."

"Hey, you're right! How funny's that?! But hey, if you were a bird and I was a bee, do you think we would still meet?"

"I don't know if birds can even talk to bees… Maybe I would even eat you!"

"Hey Teme! That's so mean, I would never eat you!"

"I wouldn't either, but it's not like I would know it's you."

"This subject sucks, let's talk about something else!"

"You were the one who brought it up…"

"Change the subject!"

"Okay, okay…. Stop yelling Usuratonkachi."

"Just because you learned a new word from Itachi-nii doesn't mean you have to insult me with it all the time!"

"Hah, you're just jealous you can't pronounce it."

"Baka-Teme, if I wanted I could."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove you anything."

"Ha, loser."

"Meanie!"

"….Right. So did you see Sakura-chan and Lee today?"

"Oh my ramen I so did! Eew, their lips touched!"

"…What do you mean 'eew'?"

"'Cause they're like-like a boy and a girl and now Lee has Sakura-chan's girl cooties!"

"Idiot, there's no such thing as girl-cooties…"

"Yes there is, I heard about them from Kiba!"

"That doesn't prove it's true… But do you think kissing is disgusting? Or is it really just the cooties?"

"I think it's like for grown ups… Like our moms and dads."

"Hn…"

"…What?"

"It's just… Do you think it's disgusting when… we kiss?"

"Ha? What-of course not! It's totally different!"

"How's it different?! You just said you think it's just for adults!"

"But mom said it's fine if you love the person you kiss! Like, if you love them so much you could marry them. I doubt Lee and Sakura-chan wanna get married."

"…So-you...you love me? So much that you would marry me?"

"Yep!"

"Really?"

"Really, really! And when we're big we can get married! Right?"

"Ye-yeah, I guess we can."

"See? So if I give you a good night kiss it's totally okay."

"If you say so…"

"Yep…But now I'm sleepy..."

"Me too, we should just start sleeping already."

"Okie, good night Sasu." *Kiss*

"G-good night."

* * *

**Think what you think, but in my head, THEY ARE JUST FRICKING CUTE. Never have I loved my own story like I love this… I'm so weird, right?**

**Review :)**


	6. Lick

**Lick**

**11-ish**

**Sorry it's short :P**

* * *

"So then there was this huuuuge explosion and whole room had to be evacuated and-"

"Stop exaggerating Dobe, that's not what happened. There was a little 'poof' and that's it."

"Teme, don't ruin my story!" Naruto hit Sasuke's right arm slightly.

"Yeah, Dickless was telling some interesting stuff." Sai commented in between.

"Don't you creepy-face take a part in this. Anyway, Sasuke, do you have to ruin all the fun around you?" Kiba asked stuffing more food in his mouth.

"None of your business, Dog-breath." Sasuke said glaring at the boy he had learned to hate. No one should be that close to Naruto. Except himself, of course.

"Hey, guys, please don't start fighting." Naruto pleaded his friends.

"But Naruto, that jerk's a-"

"Yeah, I'm a what?" Sasuke asked, kicking him under the table.

"Well, jerk!" Kiba yelled and showed him middle finger.

"Very impressive Inuzuka."

"At least I'm not as boring as you are _Uchiha._"

"Hey! Stop it both of you! I don't want my two best friends bicker at each other every time I wanna have lunch with you guys."

"Just tell him to behave." Sasuke whined.

"Tell _jerk_ to behave." Kiba tried to defend himself.

"Fine, Dobe, tell that jerk to behave." Sasuke retorted back.

"Yrgh, I'm done. I'll go outside." Naruto said and got up. He went to leave his tray and headed the entrance.

"Now look what you did, Dobe's angry with you now."

"I did? With me? Ymm, hello, could you be any wrong?"

"Whatever, I'm going after him."

"I'm coming too!"

"Kiba-" Shikamaru, from a miracle, was awake and said, "maybe you should let Sasuke go, you two did enough harm as it is."

"Then why does he get to go?!"

"Because I'm his _closest_ friend." Sasuke said and left.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that guy someday!"

"Calm down Kiba…"

* * *

Naruto sat on the grass letting the mild wind blow his hair.

"Hi." Sasuke said and sat beside him. They didn't speak for a while, Naruto because he was still pissed and Sasuke because he didn't know what to say.

"…I guess I'm… Sorry."

"You better be. What is it with you two that you just can't get along?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke his full attention as he turned to face him.

"I don't know… I guess I just don't like it how close you two are… Or something…"

"Baka, it's not like I'm gonna be snatched away from you."

"Dobe, I just said how I feel!"

"I heard ya, and I'm saying it's stupid!"

"You think I'm stupid, ha? Well, I'll just take my stupid face away from you then." Sasuke said, hurt clear in his voice as he got up.

"Wait, Teme, that's not what I said at all!"

"Then what the hell did you mean?!"

"That it's stupid to even think someone could ever be more important to me than you are!" Naruto practically screamed.

Sasuke crossed his arms and just stared at the ground. He felt stupid now, and his face was too red for his own liking. Naruto fidgeted for few seconds more next to him awkwardly, but then grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Teme, let's get ice creams." He said and pulled the dark haired boy with him. They walked hand in hand all the way to the bar and got one of those juicy ice creams that you can split in half.

"Which one do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, they're the same."

"Teme, I was just being nice! Here, you take the smaller one."

They began walking back to school, where they were sure to have skipped a lesson.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Sasuke said, licking his half.

"…It's fine. Though I don't know what to say to you to make you believe me."

"I do… Believe you."

"I won't ever leave you."

"I… Know that."

"Would you stop those pauses?! Teme, I'm serious. You've always been and will always be my best friend."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was glaring at him to make his point clear.

"I know. And you're mine too." Sasuke took a hold of Naruto hands and squeezed it. "You have something on your face."

"Ha? Where?"

"Right-" Sasuke leaned in and licked the juice off the blonde's face. "there."

* * *

**So that was it :) Next one is going to have a time skip, really, because they are already 14 in it. That's mainly because I don't wanna write 12-13 now. I'll put them up and between if I ever write them :)**

**Sooo, haha, yeah, I hope you guys stay with me!**

**Thoughts? :)**


	7. Pimple I

**Pimple part I**

**14-ish**

* * *

Ring ring ring ring

"Whazzuuup?"

"_Naruto?"_

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"_It's Mikoto, Sasuke's mom."_

"Oh Mikoto! Didn't recognise your voice! So, what's up?"

"_Well, you see… I don't want to trouble you-"_

"I'm not troubled, just shoot."

"_It's about Sasuke."_

"What about Teme?"

"_I don't know, he's been down I guess. He hasn't come out of his room for few days."_

"Yeah, I know. He hasn't come to school either and he won't answer my calls!"

"_Itachi's been talking to him, but he won't tell me what's going on, I wonder if you could come over and see if he would talk to you?"_

"Yeah, sure, I'll come. I'm not sure Teme will let me in though."

"_Don't worry about that, I've got screwdriver ready, we'll take that door off if we need to."_

"I'm not sure he would appreciate it…"

"_You need to talk to him, at least someone does. He's my son, and I'm getting really worried."_

"Hey, don't worry 'bout a thing Aunt, I'll talk to that teme."

"_Okay, do you need a ride?"_

"Nah, mom's home, I'll ask her."

"_Right, I'll see you soon then?"_

"Yep, bye."

"_Bye Naruto."_

Naruto grabbed his hoodie from the floor and threw it on.

"MOOOOOM! I need a ride to Sasuke!"

"Right now? But we're having dinner in thirty minutes."

Naruto run down the stairs and went to kitchen. Kushina was just putting something in the oven when Naruto grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the door.

"Naruto! Oi, let me take off the apron, at least!"

"Mom, hurry up! There's a crisis in there!"

"Where?"

"Uchihas! Mikoto just called me, she was all panic and begged me to come and talk to Sasuke."

They put on their shoes and walked to the car. Well, Naruto jogged there and hurried his mom.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Kushina asked once they were both in the car.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him at school all week. I thought he's sick, but now I don't know what the hell he's doing in his room."

"Plug the seatbelt Naruto."

"Yeah yeah, just drive!"

"I won't drive before you have your seatbelt on!"

"Fine, now let's go!"

Kushina drove to the mansion where Uchihas lived. Pulling up in their driveway, she waited Naruto to get off.

"Call me if you need a drive home, okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll stay at Sasuke's though."

"Just remember there's school tomorrow. And Naruto?"

"What?"

"Ask Mikoto to give you food, I didn't see you eat anything after school."

"Oh for fucks sake, mom, I'm not anorectic!"

"I'm just worried about you!"

"Bye mom."

"Take care."

Naruto slammed the car door closed and made his way to the front door.

* * *

**I'll put up the rest soon :P**

**Review? Love ya!**


	8. Pimple II

**Pimple II (I didn't really think that the title is not the best possible, because it duh gives out the thing, but I never notice these things and it's too late to change it. This is pure ****fluffiness story anyway, so I don't think it matters that everyone already knew what was about to come. Here, Guest, I answered your wonder.)**

**14-ish**

* * *

"Sasuke open the door!"

Naruto banged his fist on Sasuke's ridiculously big door.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto waited behind the door getting angrier by second. He hurried there and now the bastard wasn't even letting him in!

"SASUKE IF DON'T OP-"

"Hi."

The knob on the door had turned and the door opened. Sasuke kept the door open only few inches so Naruto saw only half of his face. Or rather, a fourth of it since Sasuke was wearing a high collar t-shirt.

"What the hell! Open the door already dammit! I'm not gonna stand here all day!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke in the room and slammed the door behind them. He sat himself on Sasuke's bed and glared at the boy.

"What the hell's up?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke mumbled and didn't meet the blonde's eyes.

"Now-" Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him on the bed. "-spit it!"

Sasuke had fallen on Naruto since the idiot pulled so hard. He was also covering his face with his hands.

"I said it's nothing!"

"Then why the fuck are you locked up here?!"

"I… I don't want anyone to see my face."

"You what?" Naruto look dumbfounded and stared at the blushing Uchiha who had finally taken the hands off from covering his face.

"I have huge pimples all over my face…"

"Pimples?"

"I look horrible…"

"…It's not even that many of them." Blonde said taking a look at his face.

"But they're huge, Naruto!"

"So? Who cares, everyone has pimples."

"But I look like a monster!" Sasuke said and started sobbing. Actually sobbing.

"Sasuke, really, you don't look horrible at all. All teens get pimples now and then, and they don't lock themselves in their rooms."

"I don't want people to see me like this!"

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look!"

"You see this?! And this?!" Sasuke pointed at some pimples on his cheek and forehead.

"Yeah, I see them, so?"

"I don't want you to! I don't want to see myself look like this! It disgusts me to even feel them!"

"Hell with it, you're crazy…" Naruto muttered and crossed his arms. "So do you think that same of me when my acne kicks in?"

"What? Sniff-of course not."

"Then why do you think I would care of yours?"

"But I look so weird…"

"Stop crying already, baka, it's the not the end of the world."

"Yes it is." Sasuke whispered and rubbed some tears off his eyes.

"Your mom probably thinks you're doing drugs or cutting your skin…"

"What?!"

"It's your own fault. You haven't talked to anyone all week."

"But I-"

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled and hugged Sasuke. He held the boy close and felt his tears on his hoodie. "This is stupid reason to cry... and not come to school… and stop seeing me, baka-teme." He muttered.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said burying his face on the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I'm sure there's something you can put on those to make them go away. We should ask your mom to buy something."

"But I don't wanna see her. I mean, I don't wan-"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll just tell her I forgot mine at home or something… Wait, you think Itachi would have some?"

"…He could have. Though, I've never seen him having any pimples."

"That means whatever he's using must work. I'll go talk to him right now!" Naruto grinned and started to get up but was stopped by Sasuke's hand on his shirt.

"Naruto I-"

Naruto silenced him with pecking his cheek.

"I'll be back in a sec." He smiled and left the raven-head sit on his bed.

* * *

**I wrote this a while back, when I had huge disgusting pimples all over my face. Every time I accidentally touched them it made me wanna throw up (seriously). If you don't know what I'm talking about, then eat a plate of chocolate and you'll see.**

**(Thank god it was weekend. I'm usually not shallow but I seriously would've faked sick rather than go to school then.)**

**Well... I'll stop explaining now ;D**

**Worth a review, maybe?**


	9. Spin the Bottle

**Every teen's nightmare: Spin the Bottle. Enjoy xP**

**15-ish**

* * *

"Okay… It's my turn to spin the bottle right?"

"Yes, yes! Just do it already, Shika. You're always so slow." Ino nagged at him.

"What's the hurry, woman? We're only gonna sit here all night anyways."

"SPIN IT!" Others yelled in union.

Shikamaru got off his butt to reach the bottle in the middle of the ring of teens sitting on the floor of Hyuuga mansion. He spun the bottle and it spun… and it spun…

"What the hell?! Someone blow on it so it'll stop!"

"Kiba, idiot! That'll only give it more speed!" Sasuke yelled and hit him on the head before he could blow on the bottle. Finally, it settled.

On Sasuke.

"Truth or dare, man?" Shikamaru asked sighing.

It had been some of the girls' idea the play Truth or Dare at Hinata's 15th birthday party. Somehow it had turned to Spin the bottle and now they even had came up with a rule that if you didn't want to answer your truth or do your dare, you would have to take a piece of garment off. So far only one taken away his hoodie was Shino. Everyone was pleased without knowing his crush, at least they got to see the boy without his hoodie once!

"Dare me."

"Okay. Girls?" Shika turned to Ino and Sakura who looked creepy, planning who knows what.

"Hey-That's cheating!" Sasuke protested but no one paid him any attention.

"Shut up Sasuke! I know a perfect dare for you! Kiss me!" Ino came close to Sasuke, but Sakura pushed her away.

"No! Shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun, kiss me!" The girls began fighting over who got to kiss the most perfect man on Earth.

"Shut your mouths bitches, nobody wants to kiss you!" Temari cut in. "Shikamaru, let me give Sasuke his dare." Temari flashed a smile at Shikamaru who blushed.

"Unless it's kissing any of you girls it's up you." Shikamaru said caring rat's ass of the glare Sasuke send his way.

"Oh right! Sasuke!" Temari said loudly, rubbing her hands together.

"What?" He asked with a little terror in his voice.

"You're gonna have to kiss…"

"Hey! Shikamaru said I wouldn't have to-"

"He said any _girls_. You'll have to kiss the guy who you think it's the best looking. And you two will have to kiss for..."

"4 minutes!"

"Right, as Sakura said, 4 minutes." Temari finished smugly.

"4 minutes?" Sasuke asked, his face begging Temari to shorten the given time.

"That's right."

"A guy?" His expression went… Well, worse.

"The best looking." Temari nodded. She was very pleased with herself seeing Sasuke stare at her in disbelief.

Sasuke wasn't the only one in shock. Naruto's hands had started sweating the second he had heard Sasuke was going to kiss someone. They were best friends; there was no way Sasuke would pick Naruto out of the guys in the room. The dare said 'best looking'. Not 'who's your best friend and will gladly kiss you, even if you think it'd be just to help you out of embarrassing situation'. So, no chance. Which means, Naruto would have to watch his crush kiss someone. Oh he would kill that someone.

Sasuke got up. Naruto saw the searching look on his face. Their eyes met and Naruto send him treasuring smile and thumps up. He wasn't an ass.

"Hurry up, Sasuke! You can always just kiss me if you can't pick any of the guys." He heard Ino hurrying Sasuke to make the decision.

"Don't even think of kissing me!"

"Dream on, dog-breath. You're last one on the list." Sasuke retorted back and turned to Naruto's direction once more. Clearly swallowing a lump in his throat, he quickly made his way to the one blond he knew so well. And just sat in his lap.

For once, being the slower one to do anything, Naruto just sat there an Uchiha between his crossed legs as soft lips pressed themselves on his.

Needing much more time than what-felt-like-for-ever, Naruto started kissing back only when Sasuke smacked him on the head. The pale hand on his neck tilted his head, allowing Sasuke to kiss him in better angle.

Catching up after few minutes of 'this is not happening this is NOT happening' Naruto realised that Sasuke was still trying to get him to kiss him back like he meant it. Pulling Sasuke closer by taking a hold of his hair, Naruto started dominating the kiss and-

"Time's up!"

"Wow, I didn't think you two would actually pull it off!"

"IIIIIIH you're so hot!"

"What was the hot part in that? That was the most awkward kiss in history!"

"Yeah Naruto, missed the chance of a life time there!"

"Fricking dobe!"

"Gaaaaaaay!"

"Shut it Kiba!"

"Ouch!"

Still sitting on Naruto's lap, Sasuke finally took his hands off Naruto's neck and lifted his weight off Naruto. He sat himself next to the dobe and spun the bottle.

"Thanks Dobe."

"Anytime Teme."

* * *

_**This**_** is my favourite so far.**

**Review? :3**


	10. Late kiss I

**Have you guys seen my ****ask-irl-menma blog? The link's on my profile ^^**

**16-ish**

* * *

Sasuke was asleep. It was quite early in the morning, and even if there were any birds singing, he couldn't hear them.

Heck, nothing came through those walls and roof of the basement in the Uzumaki's house.

Anyways, Sasuke had fell asleep as soon as he had calmed down last night after putting his face to pillow. They were sixteen, kissing someone on the mouth as a 'good night kiss' was not normal. Definitely not normal, but habit is a habit. And they both liked it, so why stop?

It's not like anyone knew. Expect like everyone.

But this time it was different. When Naruto had suggested they would finally hit the bed at 3am on Saturday night, Sasuke had caught himself looking forward to the kiss.

Where was his kiss?

…

No, really. Where was it?

'_He's…not gonna kiss me?'_

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto had said and turned him his back.

First time in… well, fifteen years!

Thinking that the blond forgot or just didn't want to kiss him, Sasuke fell into a confusing dream.

'_Sasuke was dumped. Naruto never liked you! Look, there they are, Naruto and Sakura! Wait, Hinata's there too, you dog, two girls, eh?_

"_One under each arm right?"_ '_No, Naruto don't say that… I'm supposed to be under your arm! …Right?' _

"_Hi Sasuke! You're my best bud!" 'I don't want to be your bud…' _

_Where did the sunset come from? No, those two-three are so NOT walking to it-ah. Well, fuck. They are._

"_Sasuke, eat your carrots!" 'Where did mom come from?'_

"_Don't you know where babies come from Sasu-baby?" Kushina asked in Sasuke's dream._

"_They come from your tummy, after Naruto puts them in there!"_

'_No they don't… what's going on-'_

Sasuke's whole body jolted and he woke up.

Looking around he caught his breath. 'One fucking weird dream…' Around him was stupid orange blanket. Stupid because it was orange.

Next to him was Naruto. 'Of course… We were playing through the night again.' Sasuke tilted his head and leaned on his elbows_. 'Drooling… What an idiot. I wonder what his drool tastes like-wait, what? Dobe's drool? The _hell_ am I thinking about? I must still be asleep.'_ He reasoned and put his head back on the pillow. He couldn't stop himself from keep staring at Naruto though.

What was it about the blond?

Maybe the fact that he was only wearing boxers and his blanket was on the floor again. 'He always kicks it off…' His chest rose up and fell back down again as he breathed steadily. Little smile on his slightly parted lips, drool coming out between them.

Naruto's body sifted and the dobe managed to wrap his arms around Sasuke's upper body. 'Woah!' Naruto pulled Sasuke so the raven head's chest was against his. Sasuke felt a leg sneaking around his and groaned. 'I'm not your pillow, idiot!'

But it was warm.

Sooo warm… He could stay like that for a second more, right?

Maybe he could. 'Who cares? Let him do what he wants… Fighting back is tiring anyways…. I can see his face pretty close like this, maybe I should kiss him? I mean, he didn't kiss me last night. But, doesn't that mean he wouldn't want a kiss? One thing though…. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?! But then again, the kiss about a year ago… Was it on Sakura's birthday? Or maybe it was Hinata's… Eh, who cares… What I mean wasss-it was that kissing the Dobe then, I liked it. Though it was super awkward. And he didn't kiss me back! So he wouldn't kiss me back now, right?'

"Ehmyhh…" Naruto hummed under Sasuke. The blonde's leg found it's way between Sasuke's legs and made the said teen a bit uncomfortable.

Sasuke lifted himself off of the idiot and pulled the blanket back over his chest. He noticed himself staring still at the blonde's lips and sighing turned him his back. Stupid hormones.

"Come baaaack…" Naruto mumbled and pressed himself against Sasuke's back. He snuggled Sasuke's neck and made him blush big time. 'He needs to stop!' "I'm not your pillow, Usuratonkachi…" He said quietly, not wanting the dobe to actually wake up.

"But… I lurves you…mmm…urves you Sasu…teme…"

…Love confession with insult, eh? We'll take it!

'Saying he loves me… In his sleep… And then not even kissing me back… And why did he skip the night kiss, anyway? He never has before. This sucks! I need to sleep-Aaaargh!'

"Off, off, off, off, get OFF!" Sasuke half-yelled when he felt Naruto sucking his neck slightly.

"Wha-ymmhmmm…" Naruto turned his side and continued sleeping.

'Honestly… He does that to his pillows?! …Or is he actually awake and playing with me? That must be it! Oh, he's totally gonna regret it! If the dobe wants to play, then I'll play… Gehee…'

Sasuke turned Naruto slightly back to his way so he could easily slit himself half over him. Not thinking too much about it, he pressed their lips together.

First it wasn't anything special. Just two pairs of lips touching.

He tried to move them a little, just to see what kind of reaction would he get from the blonde.

He sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, but the dobe didn't do anything. Not move his arms around him, start giggling, kiss back, grin, pretend to wake up, not even drool. Nothing.

Not feeling like giving up, Sasuke kept sucking and moving his lips against Naruto's. He gave a lick when Naruto's mouth opened to mumble something. His tongue went between the parted lips and touched with Naruto's.

Sasuke was really starting to blush now.

What was he doing? Kissing someone while they were sleeping! Starting to realize how stupid he was, Sasuke blushed even more and began to pull back.

Teeth kept his bottom lip between them and blue eyes looked into his black ones.

Shit.

Or not.

A hand pulled Sasuke's neck down words and the blonde was kissing him. Sasuke being taken by the surprise it wasn't hard for Naruto to get to control of the kiss. Sucking, kissing and nibbling each other's lips they sank deeper and deeper into the thoughts of one other.

Naruto's tongue licked Sasuke's lips, wanting to make the kiss even deeper. Naruto's hand travelled to Sasuke's lower back and the blonde turned them so that he was on top.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on, how had wanting not to lose to Dobe's teasing turned into a deep make out session with Naruto's hand going in his pants-HOLY SHIT NARUTO'S HAND WAS IN HIS PANTS!

Sasuke pushed against Naruto's chest with his hands and the blonde pulled back. Also the hand pressing on Sasuke's butt stopped fondling him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked down at him with mixed expression of lust and regret.

"I'm so so sorry Sasuke!" He yelled and moved completely off the other male. "I was asleep, sorry, I didn't mean to attack you-"

"-Attacked me? What are you talking about? I was the one who started it." Sasuke got up too and sat across Naruto.

"It was?"

"Yeah, I mean…I thought you were teasing me with all the cuddling."

"Cuddling?"

"You cuddled me."

"Yeah, erm, I was sleeping, sorry…" Naruto scratched his neck nervously. "So, why did you kiss me, again?"

"It was-ymm…Well we didn't kiss when we went to sleep so it was late good night kiss!"

"What? But it's morning."

"I said it was late, dobe."

"'Kay, no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting, baka."

"You're cute when you pout-" Sasuke's eyes widened and then he just growled at Naruto. "-but say, Sasuke, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked confused. What an Earth did Dobe mean with that?

"The kiss, you know… I felt like-well I just felt something!"

"My tongue?"

"Wha-no! Feelings baka-teme!"

"You felt my feelings?"

"Noooo…." Naruto 'cried' and explained: "_my _feelings, teme. I felt _my_ feelings, when _you_ kissed me and I felt my feelings for you!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Argh! Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't you can't say-"

"But I just said so!"

"Well put it more simply or at least in English, idiot!"

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Time stopped as Sasuke just watched Naruto who was catching his breath from screaming.

"I have feelings for you." He said again.

"Yeah, I heard ya." Sasuke said and they stayed where they were. Slowly Sasuke moved his hands the carry his weight on the bed better as he took a hold of Naruto's neck with his other hand. Pulling Naruto closer he closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Back where we started, eh?

Pulling back, Sasuke opened his eyes he hadn't noticed he had closed, he looked at Naruto.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"You asked did I mean it, and I think I did."

"Oh, you think you meant it?"

"I'm not entirely sure what the hell you asked but I'm quite sure I wanna answer positively."

"Teme."

Naruto pushed him back on the bed. Poor Kushina would have to wait another few hours before seeing the boys on breakfast.

* * *

**Continues on next one.**

**Review? ;)**


	11. Late kiss II

**Thank you for reviewing guys! Makes me go all grins and goofy-like when I read them xD **

**Thank you for follows and favs too, nothing better but getting an email about those x)**

* * *

Naruto had his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. His hips grinded against Sasuke's, making him let out moans, muffled by their mouths being attached.

Sasuke felt his erection growing bigger by minute. The way Naruto felt against him, the way he was kissing the living daylights out of him and how Naruto's own erection rubbed on his.

"Ah.. Narut-mmm…"

Naruto's hips grinded harder and faster. Suddenly Sasuke felt like he was scared, what the hell were they doing?!

"Narut-ah… S-stop."

Naruto's actions stopped like they hit a wall. Detaching his lips from Sasuke's he put his forehead rest on the bed next to Sasuke's head.

"Hah…" Naruto let out a heavy breath.

"Sorry I just-"

"No, I got a bit carried away." Naruto lifted his head from the bed and looked at Sasuke. For a moment they just stared at each other's eyes, not really sure what they wanted to find from other's gaze.

Finally Naruto moved his head so his eyes didn't look at Sasuke's anymore. "Ymm…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto on his side and changed their positions, so he himself was above Naruto now.

They shared a look once again, but Sasuke looked away, face blushing like it was about to explode.

Naruto grabbed a pillow from next to his head and mashed it on Sasuke's face.

"Yhhh…" Sasuke half sighed half groaned and let his body collapse on Naruto's, so his face was on the pillow which was on the blonde's chest.

They were quiet for a minute or so, until Sasuke spoke.

"I can feel your erection going soft…"

"Teme." Naruto laughed and hit Sasuke with another pillow. He spread his legs so Sasuke fell between them, still laying half on Naruto.

They fell silent again. It wasn't one of those awkward silences where you just try to think of what to say to break it. No, they were both completely relaxed, amazingly enough.

"You gotta admit it was nice though." Naruto said half joking.

"Hmm… I think your hand was on my ass for a moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did your ass not feel like I should touch it?" Naruto answered sarcastically to Sasuke's retort.

"I don't think he minded, really."

"Haha."

Once again neither of them talked. May it be because of the early hour or what, but they both were still kind of tired.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke was pretty comfortable between Naruto's legs, really. He didn't complain about the chest he was weighting on either.

"I wanna date you." Naruto said.

"Okay."

"Okay as in 'one can always want things' or as 'okay, I'll let you date me'?"

"Both, if you want."

"Okay."

"Don't answer with okay."

"You answered me with it, too."

"It doesn't suit you."

"Well what should I say then?"

"Hmm… Try something like 'I'm so happy' or 'I gotta call everyone cause I'm so high on you right now'."

"Hah, what?"

"You say weird things like that."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"Teme." Naruto hit Sasuke with a pillow again.

"You gotta tell your mother 'bout us, I'm not going to."

"Hey, don't decide things on your own!"

"You deserve it."

"For what?"

"For hitting me with that pillow."

"Like this?" Naruto hit him again.

"Would you _stop_ that?"

"Naah, I'm gonna have to face mom's screaming alone since you bastard won't do it with me, so I might be a little mean to you."

"I'll just break up with you then."

"Teme, you'll have to marry me now! Remember when you promised me few years ago that you would?"

"No."

"Teme! Well I do."

"Must have been your dream." Sasuke said and lifted his head from the pillow. He moved his body up words so his face was above Naruto's.

"Kiss me."

"Don't be so bossy, Dobe."

"Please kiss me, sweetie. Better?"

"I liked the bossy one better."

"Well then, kiss me."

And he did.

* * *

**I think I wrote this one just to make sure everyone saw the following events somewhat same as I did. Or something…**

**Review? :)**


End file.
